List of Cinar/Cookie Jar Group shows
Animated series Cookie Jar * Postcards from Buster (Arthur spin-off) (2004–2008) (co-production with Marc Brown Studios and WGBH Educational Foundation) * Gerald McBoing-Boing (2005–2007) (co-produced by Teletoon, Classic Media, In Association with Sesame Workshop with produced by Pixar Animation Studios and Dr. Seuss Enterprises, L.P.) * Spider Riders (2006–2007) (co-produced by Bee Train) * Nanoboy (2006–2009) (distribution only in Canada) * Magi-Nation (2007–2008) * Will and Dewitt (2007–2008) * Busytown Mysteries (2007–2010) (also known as Hurray for Huckle!) * World of Quest (2008–2009) * Little Miss Magic(2008-2009) * Kung Fu Dino Posse (2009–2012) (co-produced with Sunwoo Korea Entertainment Inc., Sunwoo Asia-Pacific Pte Ltd., and Optix Entertainment GmbH) * Noonbory and the Super Seven (2009) * Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show (2010–present) * Scan2Go (2010–2011) (distribution only in North America and South America) * The Small Giant (2010) (distribution only in Canada) * MetaJets (2010) (co-produced by Sunwoo Entertainment) * Mudpit (2011) * Debra! (2011–2012) CINAR * The World of David the Gnome (1985–2006) (co-produced by BRB Internacional, Bob and Harvey Weinstein and Miramax Films, United States & Canada distribution only) * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1986–1987) * Adventures of the Little Koala (1987–1993) (co-produced by Viacom) * Madeline (original specials) (1988–1991) (co-produced by DIC Entertainment for the original special, and France Animation for the remaining five specials) * The Smoggies (1988) * Ronin Warriors (1988–1989) (co-produced by Graz Entertainment, distribution only) * C.L.Y.D.E. (1990–1991) (co-produced by France Animation) * Dr. Xargle (1991) (co-produced by King Rollo Films) * Young Robin Hood (1991–1992) (co-produced by Hanna-Barbera) * A Bunch of Munsch (1991–1992) * Chip and Charlie (1992) * The Real Story of Happy Birthday to You (1992) (co-produced by France Animation) * The Legend of White Fang (1992–1994) (co-produced by France Animation) * Albert the Fifth Musketeer (1993) (co-produced by BBC and France Animation) * Papa Beaver's Storytime (1993–1994) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1993–1997) (co-produced by Paramount Television) * Robinson Sucroe (1994) (co-produced by France Animation) * Cat Tales (1994–1996) * The Babaloos (1995–1999) * The Little Lulu Show (1995–1999) * Night Hood (1996) * The Wombles (1996–1998) (with United-Productions, FilmFair) * Arthur (1996–present) (co-produced by WGBH, Seasons 1–8 were produced by CINAR, Seasons 9–15 were produced by Cookie Jar Entertainment, Seasons 16–19 were produced by 9 Story Entertainment and Seasons 20–present are produced by Oasis Animation) * Ivanhoe The King's Knight (1997) * Caillou (1997–2010) (co-produced by PBS) * Patrol 03 (1997) (co-produced by France Animation) * Animal Crackers (1997–1999) (co-produced by Alphanim) * The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures (1997–1999) (co-production with WIC Entertainment and France Animation) * The Adventures of Paddington Bear (1997–2001) (co-produced with Protecrea) * Flight Squad (1999) * Journey to the West – Legends of the Monkey King (1999) (co-production with China Central Television) * Mumble Bumble (1999) * Ripley's Believe It or Not! (1999) (co-produced by Alphanim) * The Baskervilles (1999–2001) (co-produced by Alphanim) * Zoboomafoo (1999–2001) (co-production with Earth Creatures and Maryland Public Television) * Mona the Vampire (1999–2003) (co-produced by Alphanim) * A Miss Mallard Mystery (2000) * Treasure (2000) (co-produced by BBC) * The Twins (2000) * Upstairs, Downstairs Bears (2000–2002) (co-produced by FilmFair and Egmont Imagination) * Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings (2002) * Potatoes and Dragons (2004–2010) (co-produced by Alphanim) * Creepschool (2004) (co-produced by Alphanim) FilmFair * The Herbs (1968) * Hattytown Tales (1969–73) * The Adventures of Parsley (1970) * The Wombles (1973–1975) * Paddington (1975–1980) * Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings (1976) * The Perishers (1978–79) * The Adventures of Portland Bill (1983) * Moschops (1983) * The Blunders (1986) * The Shoe People (1987) * Edward and Friends (1987) * Bangers and Mash (1988) * Windfalls (1988) * Stories of the Sylvanian Families (1988) * Huxley Pig (1989–90) * The Dreamstone (1990–95) (co-owned by DHX Media and Monster Entertainment) * Rod 'n' Emu (1991) * The Gingerbread Man (1992) * The Legend of White Fang (1992–94) * Astro Farm (1992–96) * The Legends of Treasure Island (1993–95) DIC Entertainment See also List of DIC Entertainment shows. Live action series Cookie Jar (also includes productions from CINAR, the company's former incarnation) * Ultra Seven (1985) (English dubbed production with Turner Broadcasting System) * Happy Castle (1988–1989) * Are You Afraid of the Dark? (1992–1996) (co-production with Nickelodeon and YTV) * The Intrepids (1993–1996) * Wimzie's House (1995–1996) * Space Cases (1996–1998) * The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo (1996–1998) (co-production with Nickelodeon) * Lassie (1997–1999) (co-produced by Classic Media and PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) * Un Hiver de Tourmente (1998) * Emily of New Moon (1998–2000) (co-production with WIC Entertainment and Salter Street Films) * Sci-Squad (1999–2000) * Zoboomafoo (1999–2001) (co-production with Maryland Public Television) * Dark Oracle (2004–2006) * The Doodlebops (2004–2009) * Debra! (2011–2012) DIC Entertainment See also List of DIC Entertainment shows. Specials CINAR * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (compilation films based on 1986 anime) ** The Marvelous Land of Oz ** Ozma of Oz ** The Emerald City of Oz * Madeline (1988) (co-production with DIC Enterprises) ** Madeline's Christmas (1990) (co-production with DIC Enterprises) ** Madeline and the Bad Hat (1991) (co-production with DIC Enterprises) ** Madeline and the Gypsies (1991) (co-production with DIC Enterprises) ** Madeline's Rescue (1991) (co-production with DIC Enterprises) ** Madeline in London (1991) (co-production with DIC Enterprises) * A Gift of Munsch (1992 or Possibly 1994) * The Sleep Room (two part miniseries; 1998) (co-produced by Alpha Media) * Arthur (1996–present) ** Arthur's Perfect Christmas (co-produced by WGBH Educational Foundation) (2000) ** Arthur, It's Only Rock and Roll (co-produced by WGBH Educational Foundation) (2002) FilmFair * Paddington Goes to the Movies (1980) * Paddington Goes to School (1984) * Paddington’s Birthday Bonanza (1986) * The Wombles (1990–1991) ** World Womble Day (1990) ** The Wandering Wombles (1991) * Brown Bear's Wedding (1991) * White Bear's Secret (1992) DIC Entertainment See also List of DIC Entertainment shows. Films Cookie Jar (also includes productions from CINAR, the company's former incarnation) * Hockey Night (1984) * John the Fearless (1984) * Million Dollar Babies (1994) * Bonjour Timothy (1995) * Wish Upon a Star (1996) * The Best Bad Thing (1997) * The Whole of the Moon (1997) * Ghost of Dickens' Past (1998) * Sally Marshall Is Not an Alien (1999) * Both Sides of the Law (1999) * Revenge of the Land (1999) * Who Gets the House? (1999) * Kayla (1999) * Ivor the Invisible (2001) * Heart: The Marilyn Bell Story (2001) DIC Entertainment See also List of DIC Entertainment shows.